Tragedi
by Eunike Yuen
Summary: Originaly by hai-edogawa/Fiksi singkat dari AiCon, untuk kalian semua yang ingin membaca fiksi AiCon disela-sela waktu luang./Bagaimana jika Ran harus kembali lagi diantara kehidupan Ai dan Shinichi, padahal jelas-jelas wanita itu sudah meninggal. Tapi kenapa dia bisa muncul lagi? Dan bagaimana reaksi Shinichi menyikapi hal ini?/Little bit crispy humor.


**Tragedi**

**Short Fiction, Fluffy, and Many More**

**Originaly from hai-edogawa  
I just translate it into Indonesian Language  
**saya juga sudah meminta ijin authornya langsung, tanya saja sendiri kalau tidak percaya

**DC always be Aoyama Gosho**

**Flames and Reviews, Welcome!  
**ada sedikit perubahan kata atau kalimat tapi tidak mengubah jalan cerita sama sekali

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ran sudah meninggal selama pertarungan dengan Black Organization.**

Haibara berpikir dia memiliki cara untuk berhubungan dengan Conan setelah Mouri-_san_ meninggal dan takkan kembali lagi untuk selamanya. Dia mendesah lega berharap untuk masa depan yang cerah dengan Conan. Sekarang dia berpikir bahwa Conan bisa menerimanya atau bahkan lebih daripada itu. Atau paling tidak dia bisa berjalaan bersama dengan Conan.

**Conan's POV**

Ran pergi karena aku gagal menyelamatkannya, aku yang bodoh karena sibuk untuk melindungi Haibara—karena aku mulai mencintainya. Ran juga bodoh karena nekat menyelamatkan Ayumi-_chan _yang tengah disandera sehingga dia kehilangan nyawanya. Tapi yang paling bodoh tentu saja aku karena sibuk dengan urusan sendiri.

Aku memengan foto Ran di dalam genggamanku kuat-kuat.

Ran, taukah kau bahwa senyumanmu membuatku meneteskan air mata setiap kali melihat dirimu? Aku merasa bersalah setiap mengenang kejadian tempo dulu.

_Baka, ne! _Aku pasti sangat merindukanmu…

_"__Conan__ atau __Shinichi, __jalani hidup__ bersama __dengan __Ai__-_chan _kau mencintainya__ dan __aku tahu __akan hal itu. __Dan yang terakhir… aku ingin melihatmu bahagia dengan kekasihmu.__" _Kata-kata Ran di sela dirinya yang sekarat terusng teringiang di dalam kepalaku.

Ya, aku akan melakukannya untuk kebahagiaanmu dan kebahagiaanku, serta kebahagiaan dia. Aku akan pergi pagi ini ke rumah Hakase. Hari ini Haibara berulang tahun. "Aku akan mengejutkanmu, membangunkanmu paling awal, dan melamarmu di hari yang berbahagia ini, Haibara!" gumamku.

Tetapi ketahuilah Ran, kalau seandainya kau kembali lagi ke sini—walau kutahu itu mustahil, aku akan hidup denganmu. Kau harus tahu itu.

**End Conan's POV**

**Haibara's POV**

Aku tersenyum dan melotot marah pada foto Mouri-_san_. "Apa sih yang kau mau, Mouri-san! Apa? Kau selalu baik pada semua orang layaknya malaikat, menunjukkan apa saja di dalam hatimu, hatimu yang suci! Tapi aku, meskipun aku baik, aku selalu bersembunyi di bawah lapisan diriku yang sebenarnya. Ada lapisan yang membuatku jarang menunjukkan siapa aku yang sebenarnya, layaknya _poker face_. Tapi sekarang, berhubung kau telah pergi untuk selamanya aku bisa menghapus itu semua. Aku akan hidup dengan Shinichi milik—tidak! Shinichi adalah milikku sekarang." Aku menyeringai sambil melihat fotonya.

Tapi tiba-tiba hal yang aneh dan mengejutkan terdengar oleh indera pendengaranku. "Shinichi adalah milikku. Kau hanya mendapatkan sedikit bagian dari diri Shinchi, Sherry!" Aku membelalakan mata lebar-lebar. Tidak mungkin 'kan kalau suara itu dari foto Mouri-_san_…

Aku tertawa kecil sambil menghela napas panjang. Mungkin ini efek dari pikiranku karena bekerja terlalu lelah dengan pembuatan obat penawar. Aku mungkin juga masih terikat dengan wanita yang sudah mati, tapi bagaimanapun ceritanya dia memang sudah mati. Jadi… sekarang adalah tugasku untuk menghibur dan menenangkan pikiran Kudo-_kun_ dari Mouri-_san_.

Hidupku akhirnya memberiku kesempatan untuk menemukan secuil kebahagiaan, mungkin juga aku akan melakukannya, menjaga dia layaknya orang yang kesepian karena terus menerus menangisi kepergiannya. Tapi tak apa, paling tidak lama kelamaan aku juga yang akan mendapatkan dirinya. Tentu saja dia akan melupakan gadis itu dan berpaling padaku. Aku tersenyum sendiri memikirkan hal itu.

"Takkan semudah itu, Sherry!"

Aku terkejut lagi. Apa yang... Aku melihat sekeliling tapi memang tidak ada apa-apa—bukan, bukan tidak ada apa-apa, tapi semuanya seakan mengalami keheningan mencekam yang memekakan pikiran. Aku pikir setelah Black Organization itu pergi takkan ada lagi sifat paranoid yang aku sekarang alami. Bahkan yang lebih parahnya lagi bukan dengan _mereka_, tetapi dengan perempuan bak malaikat itu.

Yang anehnya terjadi malah suara itu terdengar menakutkan, seperti menyimpan rasa dendam yang tertahan dalam dirinya. Lagipula… setelah dipikir-pikir gadis malaikat itu tidak akan menyimpan rasa sedengki itu dan juga, hei, atas dasar apa Mouri-_san_ dendam padaku?

Hei, kau yang menyebalkan. Kau itu jelas-jelas sudah mati! Berhenti menggangguku dan keluar dari kepalaku!

Hah, rasanya hari ini sudah cukup melelahkan. Menghela napas panjang dan merenggangkan otot, aku berpikir sebaiknya aku tidur saja sekarang.

—**TRAGEDY****—**

Aku baru saja bangun tidur dan dikejutkan dengan banyaknya keringat yang menempel lengket ditubuhku. Aku menghela napas sebentar sebelum bergegas untuk ke dapur mengambil segelas air. Mungkin aku agak dehidrasi sekarang, setelah _well, _mengeluarkan banyak cairan dalam tubuh.

Hakase tidak ada di sini, apa mungkin dia pergi ke luar untuk menghadiri bebeapa konvensi? Hah, kini tidak ada seorangpun yang akan menemaniku mengisi kesendirian di dalam rumah ini.

Tidak, aku yakin ada! Dan demi apapun, dasar brengsek! Apa dari sekian banyaknya mahluk harus dia yang selalu bertanya padaku setiap kali aku memiliki waktu kosong seorang diri, heh?

Aku mengambil segelas air dan langsung meneguknya dengan tenang. Fyuh, rasanya segar bukan main. Aku meletakan gelas itu hati-hati dan mulai berjalan menuju lorong.

"Sherry…!" Suara itu lagi. Suara menyeramkan bagaikan ibils menggangguku lagi. Aku menoleh ke belakang dengan spontan dan seketika itu juga mataku terbelalak terbuka lebar.

Ada seorang wanita yang berdiri memunggungiku. Memberika tampilan punggungnya padaku. Tunggu, bila dilihat lebih dalam lagi… Tidak! Dia bukan wanita. Tidak mungkin wanita berdiri dengan gaya aneh itu. Dia… zombie?

Ya, itu memang zombie!

Warna kulitnya saja tampak seperti beberapa mayat bersinar yang pernah kulihat di televisi. Dan astaga… rambutnya bahkan sama sekali tidak membantu saya untuk mengatasi ketakutan yang menjalar keseluruh sel-sel dalam tubuhku.

Dia perlahan-lahan membalikan badannya untuk melihat ke arahku. Aku meneguk ludah dalam ketakutan yang sangat. Bayangkan saja melihat zombie tepat di depan wajah. Apa itu tidak cukup membuatmu mati kaku seketika? Bunyi gemeletuk yang mencekan terdengar saat dia menggesekkan gigi-giginya. Matanya memandangku dengan fokus. Dan aku berani bertaruh, dia memiliki niat jahat padaku.

Tapi dilihat-dilihat ada sedikit rasa bahwa aku memang mengenali wanita ini. Kupandangi dia sejenak sambil berpikir-pikir. Tunggu—tidak, itu mustahil. Tapi melihat kemiripannya… dia Mouri-_san_? Putri detektif itu? Bukankah dia…

"Sherry, kau masih yakin Shinichi adalah milikmu, neh?" tanyanya sambil menyeringat jahat.

Aku menelan ludahku sebelum menjawabnya. "M—mouri-_san_," Niatnya aku akan menjawab perkatannnya tadi, tapi yang keluar hanyalah kata itu, ditambah lagi volume suaraku yang bagaikan desisan ular. Aku menalan ludah lagi dan menganggukan kepalaku kuat-kuat dan melanjutkan perkataan tadi dengan suara yang tidak lebih sama seperti tadi. "Kau sudah mati, mau tidak mau kau harus terima Shinichi jadi milikku!"

Ran Mouri tersenyum mengejek mendengarnya. Tampaknya dia sudah menebak aku akan menjawab apa. "Aku di sini, mati memang. Tapi nyatanya eksitensiku masih berada. Dan yang lebih baiknya lagi, aku bukanlah malaikat lemah yang sama seperti dulu. Aku adalah setan," katanya dengan senyum kemenangan yang merekah di bibirnya.

Aku menatapnya ketakutan, aura tubuhnya sungguh menakuti jiwaku. Mouri-_san_ kini bersingut maju satu langkah mendekatiku. "Sekarang aku adalah iblis. Baik dari penampilan ataupun dari alam sana. Dan perlu juga kau ketahui, aku akan memakanmu untuk memisahkanmu dari Shinichi! Dan asal kau tahu juga, karena kamu, dia juga jadi gagal menyelamatkanku!"

Aku membeku di tempat. Tampaknya Mouri-_san _berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat dari sifatnya yang baik hati. Dia tampak serius saat mengatakan hal itu tadi. Tanpa aba-aba apapun Mouri-_san_ sudah berjalan mendekatiku. Dia mengejarku dengan sangat antusias.

"Kumohon jangan…. Kudo-_kun_, bantu aku…," jeritku sambil berlari. Tampak Mouri-_san _mengejarku dari belakang.

Aku terperangkap sekarang. Dengan cepat aku berbalik menghadap ke belakang. Tampaknya sekarang aku akan menyongsong kematian yang akan berlangsung tidak kurang dari lima menit ini. Ran Mouri terlihat berjalan dengan langkah pendek-pendek seolah mendramatisir suasana yang terjadi. Aku menjerit dalam hati, seseorang siapapun yang ada kumohon bantu aku…

Tiba-tiba pintu rumah Hakase menjeblak terbuka dengan lebar. Darahku mendesir lega melihat kenyataan itu. Dan aku juga menambahkan senyuman kecil ketika melihat sosok yang membuatku tidak jadi menghadapi kematian. Kudo-_kun_, atau Conan lah berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Kudo-_kun_!" Seruku agak lantang memanggil namanya. Terlihat dari wajahnya kalau dia tampak tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat saat ini.

"Sherry, aku ingin memakanmu sekarang. Aku ingin kau mati!" Iblis jelek di hadapanku berbicara dengan suara desisannya yang menyeramkan.

Aku langsung saja menghambur ke dalam pelukan Edogawa-_kun_. Aku menjerit dan meringkukkan badanku lebih dalam dekapannya. Hangat tubuhnya bagaikan obat penenang dan aku agak merasa lebih baik—_well_ paling tidak dibanding beberapa momen yang lalu.

Tapi apa yang dikatakan Edogawa-_kun_ berikutnya membuat nyaliku makin menciut bukannya malah lebih baik. "Ran! Kau kembali… Aku tak percaya dapat melihatmu kembali," katanya santai seolah yang berada di hadapannya bukanlah sosok iblis menyerupai zombie, tetapi pahlawan super bak Kamen Yaiba. Lalu Shinichi melanjutkan lagi, "Setelah ini kita bisa hidup bersama lagi. Silahkan kau makan Haibara, aku tidak akan membutuhkan dia lagi kalau sudah ada dirimu."

Aku membatu di tempat saat itu juga. Serius Edogawa-_kun_ mengatakan hal itu? "Tidak akan kubiarkan hal itu terjadi! Kau takkan bisa hidup kalau tanpa aku!" jeritku frustasi. Apa aku masih kurang bagus disbanding Ran? Bahkan dalam kondisi zombie Mouri-_san _juga masih lebih hebat dibandingkan aku?

"Ran, setelah ini selesai aku akan menebus semua waktu yang terbuang dulu. Kita akan pergi kencan nanti." Dia berkata dengan santainya.

Mouri -_san_ mengangguk berbarengan. Mouri-_san _berjalan mendekati Edogawa-_kun_ dan begitu juga sebaliknya. Edogawa-_kun _bahkan melepaskan kaitan tanganku dari badannya.

"Jangan… Jangan lakukan ini padaku! Jangan! Jangan pergi…"

"Edogawa-_kun_… Kudo -_kun_… Jangaaaaaaaaan!"

**End of Haibara's POV**

.

.

.

"Selamat ulang tahun, untuk gadis yang bahkan masih mengalami beberapa mimpi buruk di saat hari ulang tahunnya." Ai mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali memastikan apa yang dia lihat adalah hal yang sesungguhnya sekarang.

_Edogawa-_kun_ ada di _sini_. Menyambutku dengan senyuman menggoda yang biasanya._

Ekspresi kaku di wajahnya akhirnya mulai melunak. Mungkin gadis itu mulai menyadari kalau hal mengerikan yang baru saja dia alami hanyalah sekadar mimpi buruk biasa, bunga tidur untuknya. Tapi tatapannya masih kaku dan belum begitu rileks seutuhnya.

Conan berpikir sejenak dalam hatinya, menerka-nerka dengan hanya melihat tatapan di wajah Haibara. Mungkin itu adalah pengalaman yang sangat mengerikan.

"Jadi, ke mana aku pergi di dalam mimpimu tadi?" Conan bertanya dengan suara lembut khasnya. Dalam hatinya dia membatin, _biarkan aku menggodanya dulu sebelum aku melamarnya._ "Jangan bilang aku pergi kencan dengan wanita lain."

Wajah Haibara langsung mendelik kesal mendengar celotehan Conan. Dia langsung memandang pemuda itu tanpa ampun. "Kau, ada di neraka di mimpiku tadi. Dan…" Haibara sengaja menggantung kalimatnya untuk memberikan kesan tersendiri. "di kalau kau tidak akan pergi, aku akan mengutusmu untuk tetap berada di sini."

_Hah, apa seorang akan sangat menyebalkan? Bahkan aku sudah jatuh cinta duluan padanya…_

_._

Kau tadi mengajak seorang setan untuk pergi kencan denganmu. Lupakan saja kebahagiaan, siapa juga yang ingin hidupnya dihantui dengan cara kejam oleh orang tertentu, yang bahkan telah menjatuhkan kebaikan dan malaikatisme sampai batas maksimumnya? Haaah, merepotkan…

.

.

.

**END...**

* * *

**A/N: Hai, ketemu sama saya, tapi masalahnya ini bukan fic saya, ini ficnya salah satu author DC juga tapi bukan orang Indo. Intinya bukan saya deh yang ngebuat fic ini. Saya hanya lagi iseng dan ga ada kerjaan jadinya mau mentranslate fic English ini, soalnya saya pikir ceritanya lucu dan enak buat dibaca gitu. Oke, kalau mau ngasih saran silahkan aja lewat kotak review ya… Thanks buat hai-edogawa yang sudah mau mempersilahkan saya mentranslate ficnya yang fluffy dan imut…**

**Anonymous enabled!**


End file.
